1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor having releasable arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of anchors are available in the prior art such as those illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,037 issued to I. J. Jensen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,736 issued to H. G. Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,134 issued to J. E. Botine; U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,449 issued to W. Siebert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,553 issued to R. K. Riddle, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,665 issued to L. Lindly; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,970 issued to C. F. Andrews; U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,751 issued to H. Buch et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,983 issued to J. Hrivnyak; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,799 issued to C. W. Filby. The prior art devices incorporate various deficiencies. Many are not releasable when they become hooked or engaged on obstacles. Some of those that are releasable require additional trip lines which make the use and operation of the anchors inconvenient. Others of those that are releasable are complicated in construction and theory and are of doubtful operability.